


Keys To More Or Less Blood?

by Novathenovsss



Category: Mafiatale (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Mafia Sans, Second chapter smut, Sexual Tension, Tumblr request, mafia, mafia reader, mafiatale, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novathenovsss/pseuds/Novathenovsss
Summary: “Can you do mafiatale sans x mafia reader.They are both rivals but when they get stuck in a situation where they have to help one another to survive and end up liking each other“Y e s(Now with second chapter smut!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Can you do mafiatale sans x mafia reader.They are both rivals but when they get stuck in a situation where they have to help one another to survive and end up liking each other“
> 
> Omg, yes! I like your thinking. I’m sorry it took so long. I’ve been jobhunting and I was really sick for a while to the point of almost passing out quite a few times so writing has been scarce, but here it is! Hope it’s to your specifications.

The smell of salty air and fish invades your nostrils, like a good slap across the face. The sound of the city behind you and the waves and men talking in front of you. You speak softly into the walkie in your hand as you lay flat on your stomach, high on one of those metal cargo crates. 

“You three in position? Out.” You let go of the button leaving it to quiet static. 

After the acceptable amounts time, you get three answers from three different voices.

“Yep. Out.” Jen.

“Affirmative. Out.” John.

“Yes, in position. Out.” Alex. 

You squint through the dark of the dock down to the men moving the wooden boxes. They had the dock lamps overhead to light their way, but that was it. You lift the walkie back to your lips and press the button. “Be ready for my command. In three... two- what the-“ 

You release the button, distracted by the figure that suddenly appeared on the dock. “Any of you have eyes on the face of the new guy? Out.” You let go of the button and glare at the back of the man, trying to burn a hole through him so he would turn around, then you would know who it was. “No way,” Jen breaths out. “What?” You say, dropping the ‘out’ thing, just wanting to know what’s going on. “It’s your skele friend,” Alex says, deadpan. 

You groan. “He’s not my friend,” you whisper yell into the walkie. Sans turns to look in your direction. You duck down and hold your breath. 

He stood there, a cigar in between his teeth. He had on a navy pinstriped suit, a light blue dress shirt under it and a dark blue tie, and a black fedora to top it off. You roll your eyes as he turns back around.

You and Sans didn’t have the best track record. You had stolen from his gang before and you got out just under his nasal cavity. He and his gang had stolen from your people in return. You had your disagreements and cursing each other’s names as the other ran off into the dark of the night. 

“Should we retreat? Out.” John asks. “Hell no, I wanna see how their encounter turns out this time.” Jen has a unique excitement that only she could pull off. Alex cuts in. “It is always funny to see them bicker and do their weird hate flirting. The sexual tension in between them is insane.” “Right!?”

“Ok, stop. And no, we’re not backing down. We’ll go in while they distract them.” You gain a sly smirk at the thought of besting Sans. The look when his eye lights flicker and his smile strains is priceless. 

You hear a gun go off and the smirk is immediately wiped off your face. Your eyes scan the area. It was one of the delivery men, and the bullet was aimed at Sans. You let out breath when you see that Sans dodged the oncoming hit. You may not like him, but that doesn’t mean you want him dead, he and his gang didn’t deserve that. 

You wait with bated breath, watching the scene unfold before you. It looked like Sans was talking to the man that just fired, maybe trying to talk him down. The other delivery men come running over, pulling their guns out and pointing them at him. Sans’ shoulders start to shake, with, what you assume to be laughter. It was quite and still as he chuckles. All you hear is the bell of a buoy and the quiet static of your walkie. 

Then the dock explodes with sound and movement. 

People run around for cover and guns go off in series of shots. You see Sans’ brother, Papyrus, run out and start firing, then the one blue fish woman whom you can’t remember. 

“Now! Move in!” You yell into the walkie and jump off the container, landing into a roll. You run over to the box that was assigned to you to pick up. You run through the wizzing of bullets and dust of gun powder. You slide over on your side to the box. Unfortunately, it wasn’t in the truck yet, so that meant you had to move something that took four men to carry. 

You start to push, trying to slide it over to the ramp on the truck. “Sonovabitch,” you hiss out at the strain of the weight. You hear the sound of a bullet wiz by your head and you’re about to move but strong arms pull you out of the way as the bullet strikes the wooden create where your head just was. You look up to see who’s side you’re pressed up against. 

Sans had an arm wrapped around your waist, keeping you flush against his side. And in his other hand was a Tommy gun. He looked down at your face. “doll? what’re you doin’ here?” He asks in a low growl. “Oh, me?” You feign innocence. He shoots at someone, not taking his eye lights off you, still waiting for your answer. 

“Ok. But to be fair, I didn’t know you guys were going for this shipment.” You say flatly. You push lightly on his chest where your hands were bracing yourself. He blinks, looking at his hand that was still wrapped around your waist, realizing he’s still holding you. He slides his arm off you and takes a step back. 

You chuckle, your hands on your hips. “Well-“ you cut yourself off when you hear the cocking of a gun far off to your side. You see one of the men aiming at you and Sans. “Get down!” You yell as you tackle Sans to the ground. You press yourself to him as the bullets fly over the two of you. As soon as they stop you sit up, straddling Sans’ pelvis and pull the gun out from the back of your pants and shoot at the man, hitting him four times in the chest. His body hits the ground with a dull thud. 

You sit there, your gun still aiming at the man, your chest rising and falling with your quick breaths. You feel gentle hands on your hips, bringing your attention back to the skeleton you’re straddling. Your head whips over to him. “ya can get off now.” You scramble off his lap. “Ah, right. Of course.” 

Once you’re both standing Sans looks at you. “a’right, you an’ yer people can leave now, we’ve got this handled.” A blue spear embeds itself into the ground next to you. You don’t flinch, instead leaning on it. “Yeah. No.” The grip on his gun tightens and you see his smile twitch. You smile sweetly at him. “We were here first.”

“oh yea, cuz it kinda seems like we were.” 

“You attacked first,” you point out. 

“seems like we get dibs then.” 

“You can’t call dibs.”

“jus’ did.”

He smiles that care free smile, the one that made him so damn attractive but really made you want to slap him. You huff and swiftly walk past him. “Whatever,” you call over your shoulder. You stop in your tracks when you see about seven or eight vans pull up onto the dock. “Awww fuck...” you say, lifting your gun and cocking it with a audible click. 

You feel Sans come to stand behind you. “Looks like you guys aren’t getting out of this without help,” you say smugly as men pile out of the trucks. “we don’t need yer help.” 

“SANS! I THINK WE NEED HELP!” 

You hear Sans’ brother call out to him and you just grin smugly and his smile falls. You hum with your hands on your hips. 

He looks over the fight and a grin spreads over his scull. “looks like it’s your people that need help.” Your brows furrow and you look over to where his eye lights just were. 

Jen, John and Alex were all back to back, people all around them. They were struggling with keeping up with the fight. You growl and you’re sure there’s steam coming out of your ears. You did not want to except help from the dick standing next to you. 

“what’ya say doll? want some help from the big bad monsters?” 

You take a breath and waltz over to him, swaying your hips, not knowing what it did to Sans in the slightest. You rest your arms on his shoulders and cross your wrists behind his neck, leaning on him as you look into his eye lights. You barely notice how he ever so slightly tenses under your touch. 

“Mmm, fuck you,” you say sweetly. He grins, rising a bone ridge at you. “that a invitation?” You let your hands trail down his his ribs to rest on his hips. “Weeeelllll,” you drawl out. “Unfortunately, I have keys to steal.” His smile drops and he looks down at you confused. You dangle the keys that were just in his pocket in front of his face. His eye sockets widen and he moves to snatch them from your hands. 

You jump back from him, holding the keys behind your back. “why you little-“ “Yo! Y/n! Stop flirting with your friend and help us!” You hear the yell of Yen. You roll your eyes. “Whatever!” You yell back over the sound of the fight. 

You turn back to Sans. “You can have these back after the fight.” You make a show of putting them in your pocket. He rolls the lights in his eye sockets, shoving his hand that wasn’t holding his gun in his pant pockets. “you and yer weird games doll, i swear.” 

You shrug uncaringly. 

He lifts his gun at you and your eyes widen. He shoots behind you and you flinch. You look back to see a man about to shoot you in the back. “i better get those keys back doll.” You grin. “Of course.”

You fight side by side that night. Maybe Sans wasn’t a complete dick. Just, a little one. 

~ Extra Scene ~

Sans turned around after the fight died down. The shots had ceased to go off and there was blood on his shoes. He looked around for doll. It was time he got his keys back. “a’right doll, where’s my-“ he cut himself off, seeing you and your people were gone. He sighs and pinches the ridge of his nasal bone. 

She was a crazy one. One that he couldn’t get rid of. 

And honestly, did he really want that?

Didn’t matter. Maybe you would use those keys to pay him a visit.

He thought it over. Yeah, he wouldn’t mind a late night visit from you.


	2. A Late Night Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s be honest, she didn’t need the keys to visit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this wasn’t a part of the request, but people wanted it and, honestly, so did I.

Sans walks into his room, his foot steps heavy and tired. 

He had just come home from a long night of meetings; champagne shared over heists plans, conversations over possible moles and laughs over how easy it was to pull a fast one on the police of this city. He was tired, and quite frankly bored of it all. 

He ignored the fact that it was probably due to your absence. 

You’ve been quiet since that night when you stole his keys. He hadn’t seen you or heard about any trouble you so normally cause. Not a single peep from you or your people. It’s like you just disappeared, off the grid with no sign.

He hated the fact that you brought a sort of excitement to his soul that no one could, a firer in his bones that only you could ignite. You made him mad to no end, but he wouldn’t admit that you kept him entertained. 

Sans shrugs off his coat and kicks off his shoes, leaving them on the floor without a thought. As he walks over to his bed he has half the mind to throw his fedora onto his desk. He flops down, taking a smoke out of his pocket as he bounces slightly. He loosens his tie with a grunt.

It’s been two months. He normally saw you two or three times a month, normally heard of something you did four or five times a month. 

He had the brief thought that you may be dead. It was a dangerous work you both partook in.

...

Nah. 

You were tuff as nails. And even tuffer to kill. There was no way you were dead. He would’ve heard if you were. 

(He was still a tiny bit worried, but he shoved that FAR down)

He snaps his phalanges, blue magic kicking to life on the tip of his finger, lighting up his face in a beautiful blue glow. He lights up his smoke and takes a deep breath, letting his eye sockets fall shut and the magic to dissipate. He holds it in for a few seconds, letting his mind fuzz out. 

He lets the air out of his nasal cavity, the smoke curling up into the air and dissipate just like his magic did only moments ago. He feels a cool breeze wash over his bones- wait. The window was closed when he walked in. 

His eye sockets snap open, his eye lights flaring to life as he looks over to the window to see-

You. 

“You’re cute when you smoke, y’know.” 

Sans blinks. There you sat on his windowsill, one leg bent close to your chest, an elbow resting on the knee, one leg dangling down, swaying slightly. And of course, that little grin on your face. 

“doll? what’re ya doin’ here?” He asks, a bone brow risen in question. “Just thought I’d stop by,” you pause as you slide off the windowsill, stalking further into the room. “And return your keys.” Sans stands, walking over to you as you hold up his keys on one finger with a smirk. He lets his cigarette hang from his teeth as he snatches them out of your black gloved hands. 

Sans looked you over as he threw his keys over his shoulder promptly landing on his desk. 

You were wearing all black; a black long sleeve shirt, tight black pants that showed the beauty of your legs, a belt with little gadgets and do-hickys. Then just black boots and gloves. He’s seen you wear it before, when you were sneaking about,. If it be banks, somewhere to gather intel, and now apparently, this skeleton’s room. 

You grin. “So ruff,” you say teasingly, walking over to his jacket on the floor. You pick it up, giving Sans a great view of your ass. And he takes full advantage, unashamedly staring. 

You wrap the nice coat around your shoulders. It was dressy and warm, with pinstripes. Sans comes up behind you, placing his ruff hands on your hips. “i’ll show ya r u f f,” he growls into your ear and you shiver. 

You quickly recover, much to Sans’ amusement and dismay, turning around and looking up to him. “Whadya think?” You ask, pushing your arms though the sleeves, but it was way to big for you. Your hands didn’t even make it all the way out and it reached your mid thigh. 

Sans pushes you back against the wall gently, a forearm pressed up against the wall above you. He takes a lock of your hair and twists it around his phalanges. “gorgeous,” he whispers. “as always.” 

You giggle and pat his cheek, your hand still covered by the sleeve of his jacket. “Thanks bone boy,” you say dreamily and push past him. You take a subtle sniff of his jacket, letting your eyes flutter for a moment. It smelled like him, pressed polyester, expensive cigars and a deep musk. 

You flop down on the bed with a heavy groan. “Your bed is so fucking comfortable.” Sans chuckles, shoving his hands into his pant pockets. The moonlight cascaded onto your face from the window, giving you a softer look. 

Sans shifts onto his other leg when he realized he was staring. “where ya been? ‘s been two months since i last saw ya.” You sit up in the bed with a sigh. “Had some,” you pause, looking for the right words, “family stuff to take care of.” He raises a bone brow at you as you stand and walk over to his desk, swaying your arms slightly, fully enjoying the long sleeves. 

“family stuff, eh?” You press you lips together in thin line. “Mhm,” you reply simply, picking up his fedora to examine it. You place it atop your head and turn around to face him, leaning back on the desk with the palms of your hands. The hat almost covered your eyes, but that didn’t stop you from winking at him. 

He suppress a smile. 

“woudya stop messin’ with my stuff,” he grumbles, taking the hat off your head, then making it disappear. “Oh, sorry. Of course. I won’t touch anything else.” You grin. 

You turn back around to the desk, looking at all the food wrappers, old dishes and a couple socks. “You’re so messy.” You flick a candy wrapper across the desk. Hmm, you never took him as a sweets lover. Although it was the only candy wrapper there is. Well that you can SEE. There might be more buried under some of this junk. 

“And- ooooh~ What’s this?” You cut yourself off to pull some blueprints from under some trash. “ay! leave that alone,” he demands, reaching out for you. You swiftly and gracefully avoid his hands. “Ah ah ah~ Hold on, I wanna see.” Sans huffs, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

You look over the paper, eyebrows drawn together. “The casino on Harlom?” You intrigue, peeking over the bright blue paper. He looks away. “yea’,” he reply’s simply. Your smile grows, your eyes lighting up. “You guys are going to hit the casino!” Sans snatches the blueprints from your hands. “shh! woudya be quite,” he whispers harshly. You hear the window shut, but when your eye flickers over to it, you only catch a glimpse of a blue glow fading away. “sumbody’s gun hear you.” 

You turn around, rolling your eyes. “Loosen up, bonehead.” You sit back down on his bed. “How’re you gonna do it?” “what?” You huff, rolling your eyes again. “The hit, silly! How’re you going to rob the casino?” He folds the prints up and puts them in an already overflowing drawer. “uh, we dunno yet,” he says, scratching his cheekbone. 

You gasp excitedly. “Can I help?!” He holds back a chuckle at your (adorable) excitement. “what? why?” “Because! It would be cool. How many people can say they robed a casino?” This time he does chuckle. “yer crazy doll.” You almost blush. “Thank you.”

“So,” you bounce up to stand up in front of him. This time Sans almost blushes, your face close to his. “Can I get it on it?” You smile. Sans wants to say no, he really does, but he wants to say yes even more. “i’ll talk to the crew ‘bout it, but can we trust you?” Your smile reaches your eyes, making them crinkle at the edges. You lift up your hand, holding your pinky out to him. “Pinky promise.” 

His eye lights flicker to your chest. 

(Y/n)/doll  
LV:2 EXP:15  
Soul color yellow  
Stats: Excited to do this with you(alsothinksyourehot)

Sans smiles, locking his picky phalange with your soft fleshy one. 

He pulls you to him by your joined pinky’s and leans down to whisper in your ear. “ya got yerself a deal, p a r t n e r.” 

You both stare at each other, your pinky’s still intertwined. His eye lights cascaded onto your face, making it glow. His eye lights flicker to your lips for the slightest moment. Your lips twitch upwards. “What’re you thinking about?” You whisper, almost as if being too loud will ruin the moment. 

His grin sharpens. “if i should throw you out the window or kiss you.” 

“Can I pick?” 

You both start to lean closer together. He drops your pinky in favor of sliding his hand into your hair to tilt your head up to him. You let out a tiny breath of anticipation, your eyes fluttering shut. 

Then, he kisses you. 

It’s soft and sweet at first, experimental. He moves against you in a gentle kiss, making it last. You move your hands up his chest, pushing up closer to him. You let out a small whine in the back of your throat when his other hand drops to give your ass a squeeze. 

Suddenly your back meets the wall. “so perfect,” he mumbles hotly against your lips, crowding you up against the wall with his bigger body. You grab his face, pulling him down to you. “Shut up and touch me.” 

He kisses you again, a tongue peeks out to press against your lips. You don’t even question how as you give him access to your mouth. His hands slip under his jacket to roam your body. 

He feels over your clothes with his large hand as you playfully flick over his top teeth with your tongue. You feel him grin lightly into the kiss. He grabs you by the back of your thighs and hikes you up. You wrap you legs around his hips as he pushes you against the wall to keep you steady, all the while still kissing. 

“Mmm,” you push him back by the shoulders to get a word in. “Didn’t know you liked me, Sans.” You smile teasingly at him. “shudup,” he mumbles, going in to nibble on your neck. 

Yeah, he might like you. And maybe you like him too. There was always some type of tension in between you two, some kind of, ugh, you didn’t want to say it, but 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘺. It was cheesy but felt right. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 felt right. His hands on you, your legs wrapped around him, his teeth biting into your skin. 

A little ‘𝘦𝘦𝘱’ escapes you when he grinds his obvious bulge against you. He chuckles darkly, accomplished. The fucker. “you’re enjoying this,” he whispers huskily into your hair. “You’re the one with a boner.” 

He spins around and drops you onto the bed, then your pants are gone and he’s back on top of you. He cups your mound though your underwear with a devilish smirk. “an’ you’re wet.” 

He wasn’t wrong, your cunt was slowly getting slick from his ministrations. 

You stare up at him with an embarrassed frown, heat crawling to your cheeks and down your neck. He takes your silence as an instigation and palms you, making your wetness seep through your underwear. “yer cute when you blush,” he comments slyly. 

He leans down closer to your face. “yer skin looks nice, all pretty an’ pink.” He leans down to the junction of your neck. “wonder if it tastes as good as it looks,” he huskily whispers. His sinfully slick tongue peaks out and licks a long stripe over your shoulder and up your throat. Your breath hitches in your throat. 

“yep. 𝙙𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨.” 

You tug at his shirt as he nibbles on your jawline. He chuckles deeply at your quiet pleading whine. He sits back up, his fingers making slow work of the buttons on his shirt. He stares down at you with a hot and smug smile. 

He’s teasing you. His phalanges oh so slowly unbuttoning the shirt, showing more and more of his ribs. It’s making you hot and bothered, seeing him straddling your hips, that dark smile and his ribs poking out. 

You roll your eyes. “Today maybe?” You sass to cover how much he was turning you on. 

Finally the shirt is discarded off somewhere into the room. He comes back down to kiss you hotly, fondling your breast in his large hand. You arch your into the touch with a groan. 

You glide your hands over his ribs, wanting to give him some of the pleasure you’re feeling right now. The bones are solid, but warmed by magic. You feel small nicks here and there, scaring from all the fights you know he’s been in. 

He starts to pant harder when your drag your nails lightly over the lower ribs. One of his hands goes down in between the two of you and your hear the clicking of his belt. You moan at the sound alone. “heheh, eager, huh?” You shut him up by lapping at his neck vertebrae. You suckle on the intricate bone there as he shoves his pants off with on hand, the other still needing your tit. 

Once his pants are off you push him back so you can sit up and take your shirt off. He watches with bright sharp eye lights as your shirt is thrown away, and your bra follows shortly after. 

His eye lights blow out to the size of a half dollar, the biggest you’ve ever seen them. He cups one in his hand and gives it a good grope. “ya got great tits by the way.” You snort, making your breast bounce with your movements. Sans doesn’t miss that. 

Your eyes are drawn down to the blue glow and your breath hitches. His member was slightly below average in length, but he made up for it in monstrous girth. It had the same shape of a human penis but glowed the same blue of his magic. 

Without thinking, you reach down to let your fingers graze over the surface. Sans jerks, his grip on you tightening. You bring your hand back, your eyes snap up to meet his, a question and apology in your expression. With wide eye sockets, he gives the tiniest nod. 

It was funny to you. Before, you both were so confident and talkative, now the room is silent and you’re both so cautious. You aren’t sure what you’re scared of, you’re by no means a virgin, and Sans wasn’t the kind of Monster to be. But this felt different than normal lust driven sex. This has been a long time coming. It felt special. 

Your hand settles around him, a light grip. He was definitely hard. His dick held warmth, magic buzzing and working to keep up the form. You give a light squeeze and he let’s out a wheezing breath. Your grin grows as you slowly work him up and down. 

You lean down and give the tip a kiss. Sans gasps, gripping your shoulder. You’ve been with Monsters before, but never have you felt something like this. His dick left a tingle on your lips, something like pop rocks. 

It was incredible...

You take him deep into your throat, sucking with fever. 

Sans lets out a choked gasp, his hand moving to fist your hair. “f-fuck!” 

Sans sweeps you up and pins you to the bed. He leans down right next to your ear. “you... fuckin’ minx,” he growls out breathily. Then, in a second, your underwear is gone and he suddenly enters you with one deep thrust. 

You scream out a moan as he sets a break-neck pace. With his forearms bracing himself by your head, he talks into your ear. 

“ya know how long i’ve wanted you? fuck, to long.” You’ve wanted him too, you always denied it, but you can’t anymore. You wrap your legs around his hips, trying your best to meet his thrusts. 

Your breaths come out in short pants as he pounds into you. “P-please.” “what is it? what do you need, baby?” You whine deep in your throat. It was hard to form words when he was fucking your brains out. “Cum. I-I wanna cum.” You really did. That tension was building in your gut, but something is keeping you from fully letting go. 

He’s quick to flip you over onto your hands and knees, and with one smooth motion, he slides back in and goes back to that brutal pass. You’re high pitch moans and his low grunts mix together in the room. 

One hand holds your hip to steady you and the other reaches around you to stroke your clit. “cum. i wanna feel it.” 

And that’s what dose you in. You cum with a cry of his name and a trimmer in your legs. That’s what you needed to fully let go, him telling you to. 

You clamp down on him, and with a few more thrusts he shoots his hot magic into you. It swirls and tingles inside you. 

He collapses onto you, breathing heavily. “Hey.” You wiggle. “Get off, you’re heavy.” He lifts himself the bare minimum for you to scooch out from under him and he plops back down as soon as you’re out of range. 

“Well,” you huff. “I think this is the beginning of a great partnership.” Sans chuckles breathlessly. “yeah.” He pulls you to lean into his chest. 

“i think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought, I always love reading them.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I think I got lazy there at the end but a lots been going on, I haven’t even done anything for Half Badass, Half Sweetheart. But I’m sure everything will be better by next month. And talk about the sexual tension in between these two, am I right? I feel like eventually they will just be so angry at each other and so attracted to each other that they just start making out and fucking... kinda want to write that now... Lol.
> 
> A thanks to https://undertalecringeshit.tumblr.com/ for requesting this. She’s the first to request anything. My ask box is still open if you want to request something to.  
> Anyway thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
